scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Studio C Wiki
STUDIO C is curently on a break between seasons, and will return with Season 8 in Fall 2017. You can re-watch episodes of STUDIO C on BYUtv at 7:00PM MT or online at byutv.org. Sketches are released on YouTube every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 4:00PM MT. You can watch those HERE . Welcome to the Studio C Wikia!!! Welcome to the new Studio C Wikia!!!! Here is where we tell the latest news of Studio C.This wikia is for the fans to exchange ideas, to talk about Studio C, and if they want to, write their own sketches. NEW CAST MEMBERS: TORI PENCE, DALTON JOHNSON, AND AARON FIELDING!!! Studio C has three new cast members. They are Tori Pence, Dalton Johnson, and Aaron Fielding. They were all a part of Divine Comedy and in March of 2017, they were announced as the Newest Cast Members of Studio C! What Is "Studio C"? One of BYUtv's most popular original series, the sketch-comedy show Studio C, brings you memorable characters like Scott Sterling, the Bisque Man, and the Awkward Avoidance Viking. Join the cast--including Whitney Call, Mallory Everton, Jason Gray, and Matt Meese--to enjoy more hilarious sketches and characters. To watch full episodes of Studio C go to www.byutv.org/Studio-C . C1.jpg|Watch Live Episodes!|link=http://scottsterlingsface.wikia.com/wiki/Season_7_Premiere|linktext=Live episodes on byutv.org at 8:00 MT. Studio C cast.jpg|Vote Now!|link=http://scottsterlingsface.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_for_Your_Favorite_Cast_Member!|linktext=Who is your favorite Cast Member? Feature SCOTTSTERLING.jpg|Scott Sterling!!!|link=http://scottsterlingsface.wikia.com/wiki/Scott_Sterling|linktext=THE MAN! THE MYTH! THE LEGEND! Sam Sloane.PNG|Tongue Twisters|link=http://scottsterlingsface.wikia.com/wiki/Tongue_Twisters_-Studio_C|linktext=Can you say these without messing up? Popular Sketches TOP SOCCER SHOOTOUT EVER WITH SCOTT STERLING - STUDIO C (ORIGINAL) A soccer match between the Yale Bulldogs and the North Carolina Tar Heels comes down to Scott Sterling and the most epic penalty kick shootout you'll ever see. Buy Scott Sterling's Jersey here: http://goo.gl/oYIRrI Video features Matt Meese, Jason Gray, Stephen Meek, Jeremy Warner, Adam Berg, James Perry and Stacey Harkey. BEST VOLLEYBALL BLOCKS EVER WITH SCOTT STERLING - STUDIO C Best Volleyball Blocks Ever with Scott Sterling - Studio C. Scott Sterling is BACK defending his team in the Volleyball Championship. And as per usual, Sterling isn't going down without a BIG fight! Buy Scott Sterling's Jersey here: http://goo.gl/oYIRrI Video features Matt Meese, Jason Gray, Stephen Meek, Jeremy Warner, and James Perry. PROM DRESS GONE WRONG - BROOKLYN AND BAILEY Watch what happens when prom dresses go horribly wrong with Brooklyn and Bailey (from YouTube). Video features Adam Berg, Stephen Meek, Jason Gray, Matt Meese, Stacey Harkey, Natalie Madsen, Brooklyn McKnight, Bailey McKnight, Mallory Everton, and Whitney Call. SCOTT STERLING BREAKING NEWS UPDATE Scott Sterling Breaking News Update - Studio C. Help Scott Sterling recover and get back on the field. Buy Scott Sterling's Jersey here: http://goo.gl/oYIRrI Video features Matt Meese, Jeremy Warner, Whitney Call and Jason Gray. Want to Know What Studio C Has Been Up To? Check out our Social Media pages right here on the wiki! Instagram Who knew Jeremy had such skillful moves?! Like if you're as impressed as we are! #StudioC#ToeTouch Twitter Fun Fact: In our "Who Birthed This Baby?" sketch, Stacey's character only spoke in Portuguese! #StudioC Become a Shoulder Angel! Sign up for the Shoulder Angels Newsletter on studioctapings.com and receive free Studio C Valentines! SIGN UP NOW!!! Proof this is a real website... That link takes you to their Instagram page where they posted a photo advertising their live taping. Category:Browse Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Info